I don't even
by TheWonderfulWorldOfLiars
Summary: Earnest has never thought that he liked guys. But after going over the thought in his mind, his curiosity and craving for something new to lust over has forced him to experiment with those closest to him, and those who are merely acquaintances as well. WARNING: Massive yaoi. Massive smut. Full of Jimmy/Earnest and Earnest/Cornelius. Rated M for a reason.
1. Introduction to the gayness

He's denied it, and he's always denied it well, that much he could say for sure. The large stack of several pornographic magazines he's accumulated over the years ever since he realized he was attracted to girls was proof enough. He' s filled his head with visions of nude women, but men... It didn't even cross his mind before now. Of course, the years of a teenager, male or female, is a very confusing road that may tarnish old opportunities and start other ones anew, especially during high school. Whether it be about career, friendships, sexuality, or anything of the sort.

Though the first time Earnest Jones had ever thought about it was after he flipped through the pages of one of his magazines to find his favorite centerfold. He marveled at her beauty, though mainly it was because of her humongous breasts, looking like they were about to spill out of her tight black bra any second, and her shaved warmth peering past the little thong that seemed to be merely a string in her crotch. As Earnest looked over her body eagerly, something had changed. The once buxom beauty he had lusted over for weeks had now seemed dull in his eyes. Her body seemed so less... satisfying now a days. Remaining calm, Earnest picked up another magazine and flipped through the pages of each girl, yet the outcome was the same. Even after he looked through the ones he had bought recently, it just wasn't enough to get him going. Earnest began to panic a little. He had never lost interest in these girls before, so why was now any different? He silently contemplated his thoughts about that question. He remembers the images of these women fondly. Buxom, leggy, gorgeous... yet it didn't excite him like he used to. Earnest's fear rose. Was he actually growing bored and dissatisfied with the beautiful women he had fantasized about ever since age thirteen?! He didn't know what to do. He thought more about the issue. If he didn't like the bodies of the women he once craved, what did excite him now? He never liked small breasts. No, those will never due in his eyes. Animal and human hybrids, (mostly known as anthros,) were completely out of the question. Earnest didn't even want to _think_ about hentai...

So if he was bored with the old, and didn't even want to think about the new, what should he do? After pondering more about it, a sudden thought came into his head...

_What if... I like boys?_

Earnest shook his head. "No!" he argued with himself, "That couldn't be! ...Could it?" He thought more about it. Specifically, he thought about the guys at school. He was never attracted to Trent. Not now, not ever. Doesn't he have a boyfriend anyways? That one jock... Who was he? Earnest brushed off the thought for now, and proceeded his intense thinking. He and Vance have never talked to each other ever in their lives, though Earnest did know that he had a strange obsession with his own hair through a few seconds of overhearing a conversation between the cheerleaders, to which they shooed him away once they realized that he was staring at them. And though Vance was decent looking, he didn't really spark Earnest's interest. Gord would probably think of himself as too high-and-mighty for Earnest since his family had more money then Earnest's family did. Cornelius is kind of cute and has always been nice to him, but Earnest saw him as a friend, and a friend only. Then he thought about Jimmy. Jimmy's always been a jerk, and never seemed to care for anyone except for himself and his friends, Zoe and Peter. He didn't seem in any way homosexual or bisexual until he started making out with every girl and every boy on campus. Earnest remembered seeing Jimmy kiss Cornelius just last week after classes were over. And though to Earnest he wasn't that all attracted to him, he was rather decent looking, even with his shaved head, short stature and odd twenty-four hour squint. Earnest thought that he wouldn't even have to try to get Jimmy to kiss him, just ask and he would receive...

Earnest gave himself a mental slap in the face. He knew he wasn't looking for a partner in a relationship! Just something to get him going again. He thought of Jimmy as someone who could be an experiment, though. Since James was so keen on whoring around with every girl and guy, maybe he could just give him a kiss to find out how he really felt about guys. If he doesn't like them, then that's that. But if he does... Earnest didn't have the slightest clue what he would do. Would he start fantasizing about different boys like he did the centerfolds? Would he try to develop a relationship with a guy? Should he try fantasizing about them _now_ instead of doing this? _...No, _he decided, _This might actually clarify it better._ So he left through the observatory doors and went to go find a boy. Not just Jimmy, God knows what he's caught from kissing everyone in Bullworth, let alone any form of sexual activity that's gone on behind the closed door of his dorm room. He just needed to find someone to experiment with. Someone to just kiss him and get this over with.


	2. Making out when he's not prepared

Earnest shuffled across the football field, barely caring about his own safety from the jocks. His mind was boggled over the fact that he may like boys, the problem now being that he may actually be bisexual or homosexual instead of the crisis of what he'll masturbate to now since his centerfolds weren't getting him excited like they used to. He knew he had to find out he true sexuality SOMEHOW, so he thought that maybe kissing another boy would give him the answer he needs. God knows he wasn't going to try fantasizing about them. The thought just made him feel so awkward, that the thought of kissing another guy - despite the fact that he has no idea whether he'll like it or not - seemed better somehow. Earnest kept that in mind as he continued on his journey to find a guy to kiss.

As he walked, his mind elsewhere, he soon attracted the attention of the other jocks. Shortly after, he found himself running away in a frightening chase, screaming his head off like a little girl. He retreated to the library as fast as he could, luckily escaping the jocks' grasp before they could do any serious damage besides a few fast punches and a wedgie. "Oversized pea-brained brutes..." he muttered angrily, glancing back at the door he had just burst through. He sighed, relieving his frustration slightly, and walked further into the library. He tried to relax for a moment, greeting fellow friends and passing by many non-cliques who didn't give a damn about him, and for a while it worked. He thought about heading back to the observatory and forgetting about his problem for now, but he was then greeted by someone he hoped to have missed today.

"Hello Earnest." Cornelius said cheerfully from behind Earnest, causing the head nerd to nearly jump out of his skin.

He turned to face his friend nervously. "O-oh, hi C-Cornelius," he stuttered, pulling up a fake smile. Earnest suddenly broke out in a cold sweat. He knew Cornelius was bisexual, and since he was a close friend of his he could ask him to "experiment" with Earnest for a quick moment. But the poor nerd had no idea how to address his situation towards the other, and was even afraid of confronting him with it.

Cornelius gave Earnest a suspicious look, obviously noticing his strange behavior. "Is something wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. His smile fading slightly, Earnest shook his head and gave a simple, "No..." in reply.

Shortly after, Cornelius' look turned from one of suspicion to one of concern. "Are you sure?" he inquired further, "You're sweating a lot." He placed a hand on Earnest's forehead. Earnest's face turned a bright red.

"S-stop it!" Earnest shouted, smacking the darker teen's hand away from his face. The whole fiasco seemed to have gained the attention of others, but they soon lost care shortly after.

Cornelius sighed. "Earnest, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked. Earnest averted his gaze, not responding. "Did... did I do something?" Cornelius asked. That question rang out like gun fire in a sleeping household. Earnest glanced back at Cornelius for a moment. Seeing the nerd's guilty expression nearly broke him to pieces as his blush deepened.

"No, of course not amigo..." Earnest replied quietly, "It's just... Well, you wouldn't understand..." Though he said that, he had a feeling in the back of his mind that maybe Cornelius _c__ould_ understand his problem. After all, it must have been a confusing road for him to find out he was bisexual as well, right?

"I'll try to understand it, Earnest," Cornelius replied, placing a hand gently on Earnest's shoulder, "Please just tell me what's wrong." Earnest hesitated for a moment before explaining the whole thing as quickly and as quietly as he could, keeping his gaze towards the floor. When he was finally finished with his explanation, he mustered up the courage to look Cornelius in the eyes again. Cornelius seemed shocked, not that appalled, but the explanation of Earnest's problem seemed to have taken him off guard. Though Earnest did notice a small gleam in the nerd's eyes that almost looked... hopeful. Like he was waiting for this moment.

Cornelius spoke up after several minutes of silence, "So, you might be gay?"

Earnest slammed his hand over the Cornelius' mouth, shushing him. "D-don't say it so loud!" he shushed.

Cornelius grabbed Earnest's wrist and pulled his hand off of his mouth. "Earnest, you shouldn't be ashamed," he said, "I admitted that I was bisexual and I'm fine."

"I-it's not that I'm ashamed, amigo," Earnest tried to explain, "It's just... so... awkward... I just... I don't know what else to do to find out if I like boys or not..." He looked away nervously, a shy blush creeping over his face.

"Well, you said you needed to experiment, right?" Cornelius asked. Earnest nodded, peering over to see a small smile on his friend's face. "Then come with me." he beckoned, suddenly dragging Earnest upstairs by his wrist. Earnest followed, his face turning red once again by the other's gesture. The upstairs area was deserted, as it usually was. Cornelius led him over to the wide open space between two of the bookshelves.

"C-Cornelius, what are you doing?" Earnest asked with a gulp.

Cornelius shushed him, grabbing Earnest by his shoulders and gingerly pressing him against the wall. "This will be quick, okay?" he murmured, nearing towards Earnest.

"W-what will be quick?!" Earnest stammered as he started to panic, "S-stop it! Stop it!"

"What?" Cornelius questioned, his eyebrow raised, "You said you wanted to know, so I'm helping you find out. Besides, I haven't even done anything."

"I-I'm sorry I just..." Earnest blubbered nervously, "I just don't know about this..."

"Just one quick kiss, and you'll know," Cornelius assured him, "Just trust me, okay?" Earnest gulped once again and nodded, his eyes shut as he prepared himself. Cornelius smiled, his lips nearing towards Earnest's. Earnest puckered his own lips as an attempt to prepare himself for what's to come. But as the darker teen's lips were a mere inch away from his, Earnest's eyes opened and he panicked once again.

"S-STOP!" he screamed, pushing Cornelius away from him. He ended up shoving him to the ground unintentionally. Cornelius looked up at him, his brows now furrowed in irritation.

"Earnest, what is wrong with you?!" he snapped at him.

"My apologies," Earnest murmured, "I-I'm just uncomfortable, that's all."

"Well..." Cornelius said, "I'll go slow then. Just try to relax, okay?" Earnest fell silent once again, eyeing Cornelius suspiciously. "Please?" Cornelius begged, "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do my compadre," Earnest replied with a sigh, "I just-"

"Then let me kiss you," Cornelius interrupted, "I'll just go slow, okay?" Still not fully assured, Earnest agreed with a small nod. He didn't know what Cornelius meant by "going slow," but he had to trust him anyways. He shut his eyes once again and waited.

Cornelius wrapped his arms around Earnest's neck and started kissing him lightly on the cheek. Earnest's blush returned, his muscles tensing, for he was very uncomfortable with what was happening to him. Cornelius began to kiss down Earnest's cheek and to his neck. Earnest's blush deepened, his body starting to shake uncontrollably out of his growing apprehension. Cornelius moved his mouth near Earnest's ear. "Just relax, Earnest." he whispered to him before gently nipping at the boy's earlobe. Earnest shuddered and gasped, wrapping his arms around the other's waist as he soon found this pleasurable. Noticing this, Cornelius went back to kissing his neck, and even ventured to nibble on his neck a little. Earnest stuttered out a moan, his grip on the other's vest tightening as he felt what felt like a pang of electricity shoot down to his groin. He felt hot for a moment, his face a bright red as his heart began to race. The kissing and biting felt odd to him at first, but soon he started to relax a little like Cornelius said, and grew more comfortable with the nerd's actions. As the biting continued, Earnest bucked his hips slightly, losing control over his actions as he moaned even more. He couldn't believe that he was actually starting to enjoy this.

Cornelius suddenly pulled his head back to look at Earnest, his face only a few centimeters from his. "Are you ready?" he asked, a small smile fully formed on his face.

"Y-yes, please kiss me..." Earnest found himself begging. Cornelius didn't hesitate as he swiftly pressed his lips against Earnest's. Earnest's eyes widened for a moment, his heart pounding through his chest harder than it ever has before, but he soon found himself melting into the kiss. This odd feeling of lust overwhelmed him, yet he loved it all the same, so much that he almost didn't want the kiss to end.

Once the two boy's lips separated, they stood there for a moment in silence, their eyes locked into each other's as they stood in an embrace.

"S-so, how was it?" Cornelius asked, that hopeful gleam reappearing in his eyes. Earnest stared at Cornelius for a moment, trying to find the right words as his blush began to fade. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead awkwardly as a half-hearted attempt at a distraction so he could think. Cornelius grew slightly worried, wondering how uncomfortable he had actually made Earnest felt.

"It was... weird." Earnest finally answered absent mindedly.

"Oh..." Cornelius replied, seeming crestfallen.

"I-I mean, it wasn't bad!" Earnest blubbered, "I-it just felt so... s-so..."

"Did it feel good?" Cornelius asked suddenly. Earnest shyly nodded in reply.

Cornelius smiled again. "Then I guess that answers it." he said.

"S-so I'm..." Earnest stammered, his blush returning for the third time.

"Yep!" Cornelius replied rather happily, "You're bisexual. Like me!" Earnest stood there, uttering out incomprehensible stammers like a fool. With his stance, his back and neck seeming even more bent into a C shape than usual, the nervous twitch of his mouth, and, even through the glare of his glasses, that look of shock in his eyes said that he wasn't prepared for this at all. Shortly after, Cornelius ended up calling the nurse when he sat Earnest down in one of the chairs to calm him down, to which Earnest did a massive face plant on the table.

**A/N: I don't know why I made this. I don't know how people will react to this. All I know is that I'm finishing it one way or another. Don't complain about the fact that this chapter has Earnest and Cornelius making out, or that the part where they're making out isn't really that good. Just trust me on this, it gets better. Even if you don't like the pairing of Earnest/Cornelius or Earnest/Jimmy, just stay for the gay porn and enjoy it.**


	3. I think I like him

Ever since Earnest found out and admitted to his friends that he was bisexual, word soon got around by the hands, (or more like mouth,) of the gossip queen Christy. And to be honest, nothing much has changed. Everyone still bullied him like they usually do, and no one paid him no mind, besides his friends. The first few days of the students knowing it, the girls gossiped about him behind his back sometimes, but they still despised him as usual. The other nerds didn't even think about him differently because of his sexuality, though Cornelius has been acting rather cheery around him lately. Earnest thought that it was probably because Cornelius finally had a friend who's bisexual just like him. Barely anything happened upon his confession, and just a few days later, Bullworth Academy remained exactly the same.

Earnest sighed as he left the main school building, covered in bruises from the usual beatings he receives each day. He hasn't masturbated in weeks ever since he experimented with Cornelius in the library. He's been too afraid to jerk off to guys, always hesitating at the last minute and just going back to his dorm room dissatisfied. Earnest turned towards the library. Maybe he could take his mind off of things in the quiet setting, with just him and his homework. Well, that is until somebody tries to talk to him while he's working.

As Earnest headed up the stairs into the library, a voice stopped him before he could enter. "Hey!" someone said. Earnest looked back, not quite sure if the call was directed to him or not, and saw Jimmy Hopkins walking over to him, leisurely passing by both Beatrice and Cornelius and approaching Earnest. Earnest, now knowing that Jimmy was trying to get his attention, walked back down the stairs and stopped just before Jimmy reached the bottom step.

"Hello Hopkins," Earnest greeted, smiling slightly, "What can I do you fo-" He stopped in his tracks when Jimmy pulled out a large bouquet of flowers out of no where, very similar looking to the flowers in front of the girls dorm. "J... Jimmy, I-I don't understand..." Earnest began.

"These are for you." Jimmy stated simply. Earnest blushed as he stared at the flowers in Jimmy's hands. He knew where this was obviously going, and he had no idea how to respond to it.

"Jimmy," he stuttered, "I'm flattered, I really am, but I don't..."

"Come on," Jimmy urged, "Just take the damn flowers at least." Earnest stared at the flowers for a moment, his blush deepening as he suddenly felt the envious gaze of Beatrice and Cornelius pointed right at him. He took the flowers with a small gulp as a sly smirk played over Jimmy's face. "So," Jimmy said, inching slightly closer to Earnest, "You gonna kiss me now, or am I wasting my time?"

"Uh, uh w-well..." Earnest blubbered, not really sure of what he was doing, "I-I don't know. I mean, this is so sudden..."

"Dude, it's not like I'm asking you to marry me or anything like that," Jimmy interrupted, "Just one kiss. Come on. You know you want to." Jimmy's smirk widened at that last sentence. Earnest's face was now completely red as he raised the flowers up towards his face, almost like he was trying to hide in them as he averted his gaze from Jimmy, letting out small mutters and squeaks out of nervousness.

Jimmy sighed, thinking that Earnest was just going to hide behind the bouquet until he left, and was about to turn around and leave, until Earnest's arm suddenly jolted back down to his sides as he said, "Okay, I'll do it."

Jimmy turned back, his smile returning. "Great." he said as he wrapped his arms around the nerd's waist. Earnest couldn't help smiling a little. He wasn't really sure of this, but just the way Jimmy was holding him just made him feel so warm inside. Earnest had never felt that way before, except when he was with...

Jimmy suddenly pressed his lips against Earnest's. Earnest's eyes widened at the unexpected kiss that snapped him out of his own thoughts. He lost his grip on the bouquet as he wrapped his arms around Jimmy's neck. Their lips mashed together as Jimmy ran his hands up Earnest's back, lifting his vest a little. He parted his lips, and Earnest hesitantly copied the action, knowing what was coming next. He jumped slightly as he felt Jimmy's tongue sliver into his mouth. He shuddered and moaned into the kiss, letting Jimmy dominate his tongue easily. His body felt weak and shaky as he felt Jimmy's tongue explore his mouth and a little bit down his throat as the bully ran his hands up and down his body, one hand in particular sneaking under the nerd's shirt, feeling the soft skin underneath. Earnest was only half aware of it, too deep into the kiss to notice Jimmy feeling up his chest and back.

Earnest's eyes peered open as Jimmy finally detached his lips from his, a thin string of saliva breaking between them. Jimmy's hands were now in his pockets as Earnest slowly brought his hands back to his sides. His mind was a mess, and he was shaking slightly. He stared at Jimmy with a dazed look, almost as if he had been rudely awoken from one of his wet dreams. Jimmy chuckled a little at the nerd's expression before walking off without another word said.

"W...wow..." Earnest breathed weakly as he finally began to digest what just happened, "I think I... I think I like him..." He suddenly fell backwards and fainted, causing the other nerds to panic and call the nurse again.


End file.
